


Load it up.

by ConvenientAlias



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [13]
Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/F, Gun Kink, Light BDSM, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17265200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConvenientAlias/pseuds/ConvenientAlias
Summary: Meg, Christine, and a pearl-handled gun.





	Load it up.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [generalsleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalsleepy/gifts).



Meg’s eyes were glittering when she told Christine they would be meeting at her place later. That she wanted to meet at Christine’s place was already promising—it meant she wanted to be somewhere where Madame Giry wouldn’t know what they were doing. But with that look in her eyes, Christine knew she could be expecting something really interesting.

When they got in, she offered Meg a drink. Meg declined. She headed straight for the bedroom, and Christine trailed behind her. She admired Meg’s outfit from behind, as subtly as possible— _pants_ , as Meg had been pleased to wear lately, and a brown jacket that went just a little below the waist. Then Meg turned and smirked at her, and Christine looked up quickly.

“What are we doing?” she asked.

Meg pursed her lips. “I think we could begin with you taking those clothes off.”

“Oh? All of them?”

“Every single piece,” Meg said.

Christine nodded. “Well, you’ll have to help me with the buttons.”

“All right.”

She turned around. At first she could feel Meg’s fingers unbuttoning her buttons, deft and efficient. Then, halfway down her back, a pause. She heard a rustle of cloth, and something pressed against her back, right where Meg had left off, right on the curve of her back. It felt like metal.

“Meg?”

“Mm,” Meg said. Whatever the metal thing was, it ran along Christine’s spine as she stood stock still. Then it left, and Meg finished the unbuttoning. Then the corset, then the shift…

And then Christine was left naked, and more than a little cold, and Meg was still fully dressed. But her eyes were still glittering.

Christine crossed her arms. Under her breasts—no point in hiding them when Meg clearly wanted her on display. “Well, Meg. I’m playing your game. What have you got up your sleeve?”

Meg grinned. “It’s not up my sleeve. It’s in my pocket.”

A something, then. Probably the metal. But it wasn’t a knife—Meg had played with knives with Christine before, wouldn’t have called it something new. Christine raised her eyebrows. “Let’s produce it, then.”

“Ah? You’re sure you’re ready?”

“No need to be a tease.”

“You’re the tease,” Meg muttered. But she acquiesced, reached into her jacket and pulled out

A Gun.

Christine could feel her eyebrows jump. “You… Did you borrow a prop, Meg?

Meg smiled. “No. I bought it for myself. I saved up for it for quite a while. Here.” She turned it and handed it to Meg by the handle. “Take a look.”

It was a nice piece. Pearl handle, slim little barrel, small enough to be inconspicuous, probably a lot of bang for your buck. Christine held it very carefully—she didn’t know enough about guns to know if the safety was on or anything like that. “Is it—did you load it, Meg?”

Meg took the gun back. “That’s the fun part, isn’t it? Wondering?” With a little laugh, she raised the gun and leveled it with both hands at Christine’s bare chest.

Christine swallowed.

“Now,” Meg said softly, “I would never do anything to hurt you. You know that, right?”

Christine could have retorted about the time they accidentally dislocated her wrist with a bad bondage technique or the bruises Meg left when they fucked too hard but she saw the way Meg was looking at her, on edge, half-hesitant and half-excited, and she said, “I know that.”

“On the bed, then.”

She sat. Then, at Meg’s insistence, she lay down. Meg straddled her hips. Putting the gun aside for a moment, she leaned down to give her a lazy kiss. Then, just when Christine was getting into it, she pulled back and took the gun out again. She placed the tip of the gun on Christine’s bottom lip.

Christine raised her eyebrows.

Meg trailed her other hand down, reaching between their bodies to feel Christine’s bush, and then just a little lower. Christine squirmed. Meg smiled. She pressed the gun a little harder against Christine’s lips. “Suck.”

Christine opened her mouth a little. She gave the tip of the gun a speculative lick. It tasted metallic, maybe just a little smoky. Had Meg used it yet?

Meg teased her hand a little lower, brushing Christine’s labias where they were slick with anticipation, so distracting. But she didn’t touch her clit, and she wouldn’t push past the surface. She said, “I know you can suck better than that, Christine. Come on.”

Christine had sucked for Meg before. Sucked her fingers, obviously, and a variety of objects that Meg usually ended up putting in her other end. The thought occurred to her and she pushed the gun aside for a moment to say, “You’re not putting that in me.”

“No, sure, no,” Meg said. “But you can suck it?”

She’d never sucked anything that could blow her head off before. But Meg was looking at her as if it was a foregone conclusion.

She took Meg’s wrist and guided the gun back to her mouth. And she sucked.

Meg sighed, breathy, as if it were an extension of herself Christine was sucking, not just a hunk of metal. And finally, finally, she pushed her fingers in, making Christine moan. She almost bit down on the gun like a gag as the pleasure built up in her. She bucked her hips, and Meg laughed, but she was still breathy. Not such a careless laugh anymore.

When she came, she felt it like an explosion. Meg kept going for a minute, then pulled away and stood up. The tip of the gun glistened with saliva. Meg took out a handkerchief and wiped it off.

Christine sat up, though she was out of breath. She watched the gun retreat to Meg’s pocket. “Meg.”

“Yes?”

“Was it really loaded?”

Meg just smirked. “Maybe we can talk about that next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ficlet time continues! For this I was prompted “ i would never do anything to hurt you. never. you know that, don’t you?”  
> This had very little to do with Megstine gun kink but you know what, ever since I heard Meg shot Christine in LND I have been looking for an excuse so here you go y'all, hope you appreciated. GUNS.  
> I also hope it was not too OOC, I do not usually write Meg and have little experience with her :)


End file.
